


Breathtaking

by AliceFellThroughTheWorld



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Cavities Ahoy, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Undercover Mission, ambiguous timeline, carey and killian, extreme fluff, im Super Gay, super short, this was an excuse to write about Carey in a cheongsam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceFellThroughTheWorld/pseuds/AliceFellThroughTheWorld
Summary: Birthday Commission for the Cawey to my Kiwwian. Happy Birthday Luca you giant dork I hope you like it!Gift for uv_leo on twitter





	Breathtaking

The castle’s stone floors were cold beneath Carey’s clawed feet. Despite the inviting laughter and music coming from the ballroom a few halls down, the room Carey and Killian were hiding in held no whisper of warmth, just cold grey stone and cracked mortar. Their mission for clues on the next relic had been a hard one, coming to its climax at an elegant party thrown by a corrupt viscount boasting to have power beyond belief. Carey and, much to her gay dismay, Killian, volunteered to scout it.

“Alright, here’s the game plan,” Carey peeks around the corner of the door. Seeing how the coast is clear, she turns to her orc counterpart and smiles, eyes shining in the dark. “Once we get into the ballroom, we’ll have to blend in.” She takes another peek around the corner. “We’ll have to make it across the room, probably hit the buffet along the way, and make it to the back hallway. According to the map Nadiya gave us, there’s a servant’s stairwell leading to the Viscount’s chambers. If we can get there, we’ll find what we need.” Carey’s eyes flick along the dark hallway and nods.

“Go time?” Killian asks, toothy grin evident even in the darkness. “I’ll need you to lead me... darkvision and all.” She gives Carey a wink and Carey can’t help but feel butterflies explode in her stomach as she reaches out and takes Killian’s larger hand.

“Go time.” Her voice thankfully stays smooth, not matching the shaking she felt on the inside. For as much smack as she talks, Carey was a sensitive gay lizard.

Carey leads Killian down the hall, using her keen senses to listen for any movement. They quickly come to a hallway lit up from torch sconces high on the walls and Killian curses under her breath as a servant backs out of a room behind them, carrying large trays in each hand. Moving quickly, Carey pulls them both behind the heavy crimson curtains hanging over the window beside them.

It isn’t until the servant’s footsteps pass and silence falls over them that Carey realizes just how close she is to Killian. She swallows harshly and adjusts her dress, a silver cheongsam with pink roses branching across it. It was adorned with black clasps up the side and across her neck, leading up to a collar that stood up against the scales of her neck.

Killian couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. Of course, her longtime crush on the Dragonborn didn’t help the fact that she was pressed close against her in a darkened corner. Her cheeks flush at the thought and she distracts herself by inching the curtain to the side to check for any other servants. Clear. She breathes a sigh of relief and looks back to Carey, who was still fiddling with her dress.

“The coast is clear, let’s move.” Carey nods, moving the curtain out of the way and starting her way down the hallway, Killian following close behind.

They manage to reach the ballroom without being caught and quickly slip through the door unnoticed.

The atmosphere of the ballroom was a drastic change from the dark, drafty hallways they had emerged from. Carey’s face quickly splits into a grin and she turns around, clasping Killian’s hands in her own and pulling her further into the room.

Viscount Earp’s ballroom was filled with laughing couples spinning over glistening marble, a large crystal chandelier filled with pink and amber flames hangs over their heads, casting a romantic glow over the whole room. There’s a large buffet in the back of the room, complete with servants weaving artfully through the dancing couples offering food and champagne to the guests as they spin by.

Killian stares in awe at the scene in front of her. She’s seen sunrises while flying in a glass ball, looked over snow-covered cities in a giant moon, and yet this was the most magical thing she had ever caught a glimpse of. Then she looked down at Carey, eyes bright and sharp teeth glinting under the lights and her heart flutters. She feels Carey’s hands slip over her own and her cheeks heat up as Carey pulls them both onto the dance floor. Killian lets out a little squeak of surprise as they start spinning in synch with the other couples.

Carey can’t help but let out a gleeful laugh as she spins with Killian, watching stars grow in the orc’s golden eyes. For a moment, the world around the Dragonborn disappears as she focuses on the woman she was dancing with. Killian had decided to wear a form-fitting off-the-shoulder black evening gown that had cascading rhinestones starting at the waist and getting more concentrated near the bottom of the skirt with a slit up to the knee, just barely covering the dagger she had hidden beneath her skirt.

The music changes into a smoother, slower song and the couples around them slow their spinning and settle into different conversations, chatting about the decorations or taking a break to get some food and drink. The noise in the room picks up a level, laughter and whispered words bouncing on the walls, but none of it seems to affect the two bureau members still caught up in their spinning waltz, all sweet smiles, and quickening heartbeats.

Killian slips a hand to Carey’s waist and pulls her in closer, stomach churning with the need to drink in every moment of what was happening around her but unable to focus on anything but the stunningly beautiful Dragonborn before her. Carey tosses her head back and lets out a laugh to rival Sune herself as her tail swishes and flicks back and forth, evidence of the bliss she was in as they twirl. Killian can’t help but stare.

“What are you looking at?” Carey teases, finally noticing her mission partner’s eyes upon her. She finds herself grateful that she can’t blush, or else she would be lighting up like a candlenights tree. Killian lets out a breathy sigh.

“You. I can’t take my eyes off of you.” Carey sputters a few times and pats her hand on Killian’s arm, looking away slightly.

“Why, because I look like a dorky lizard?” She lets out a forced laugh, gay heart beating way too fast for her own good. Killian lets out a giggle and moves her hand from Carey’s waist, shifting it to her lower back. She brings her other hand to Carey’s face and turns her so that their eyes meet.

“Because you look stunning.” There’s a swell in the music and Killian quickly moves her hands to Carey’s waist, lifting her up in time with the music. Carey lets out a little “Eep!” as she’s literally swept off her feet.

Years later, when asked about the moment Carey first realized she was in love with Killian, she would reply with “while dancing next to the sun”. To Carey, Killian was brighter than anything in the universe at this moment.

Slowly, she’s set back on her feet and they both stop their spinning. They were both breathless, giggling messes as they rest their tired feet, unable to look at anything or anyone but each other.

“Stunning, huh?” Carey asks, tilting her head back slightly. Killian, cheeks hurting from smiling so much, lets out a breathy giggle.

“Breathtaking, more like it.”

Carey, always the impulsive one, closes the gap between them, lips meeting with fervor.

Books always describe the first kiss as fireworks, mini bombs bursting, birds singing and the sun shining through the clouds after a year of rain. But this wasn’t one of those kisses. Instead, it was sweet, full of unspoken promises and new beginnings. Killian wondered for a moment if this mission were all a dream and she would wake up soon, wondering if she would ever get that same kiss.

They broke away and Killian immediately pinched herself. The shock of pain confirmed the truth and she smiles.

“I was right. Breathtaking.” Carey laughs and shakes her head, placing kisses all over Killian’s face.

“I should be saying that to you.” The music picks up and the guests begin dancing again, joining Carey and Killian on the dance floor. This snaps them out of their daze.

“Right,” Killian says, disappointment evident in her tone, “We have a mission.” Her face falls and she begins to walk towards the back hallway only to be caught by Carey’s hand.

“Wait.” Carey’s voice was shaky, clearly nervous. “We still have time. Maybe... one more dance?” Killian’s face brightens, pulling Carey’s arm so that they’re back in their original dancing positions.

“Maybe two.” She spins Carey and kisses her again, more than willing to postpone their mission to spend one more moment with the woman she loved.

After all, what’s a sun without the universe?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my short gay fic! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
